Procedimientos para llegar a un final feliz
by ronyherms
Summary: Aveces estar predestinados no es suficiente. El amor todo lo puede, pero ¿que malentendidos y tentaciones habra que vencer para llegar al final feliz que siempre soñaron? En una historia de amor siempre habra obstaculos.
1. Chapter 1

**Por demas esta decir que no soy J.K Rowling ni escribí la maravillosa historia inventada por ella con su maravillosos personajes, llamada Harry Potter. **

**Si lo fuera, publico esta historia y para mañana ya vendí 4837748939239800048400 copias XD **

**Pero no lo soy. **

**Me encanta sus personajes y me encanta escribir, por eso trato de crear buenas historias con su ayuda.**

_Mi segundo fic.._

_A petición de algunos, otra vez de Ron y Hermione, que para ser sincera a mi me encanta escribir sobre ellos. mi pareja favorita por mucho._

_Este fice es dos años despues de que vencieron a Voldemort y Ron y Hermione ya llevan dos bonitos años de noviazgo. =)_

_Pero sera todo miel sobre hojuelas?_

_Este fic es un poquito mas maduro. Obviamente, dado que la relación de Ron y Hermione también lo es._

_espero y les guste, aunque para ser sincera si estoy batallando un poquito mas en escribirlo que los one-shots. _

_Será un fic continuo._

_Diganme que les parece porfavor!_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He llegado a casa de Hermione unos minutos antes de lo acordado. Me aparezco justo enfrente de su puerta para evitar caminar lo más posible. En sortilegios Weasley acabé rápido mis obligaciones y no se por que tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi novia sin esperar a que llegara la hora en que se supone tengo que verla.

En realidad si se por que. Por que la amo.

La amo. Así, fácil, sencillo, sin más buscar entre líneas o tratar de encontrarle una explicación.

Lo he intentado muchas veces. Si me regaña, me presiona, me corrige, me irrita, me enfada, ¿Por qué salgo con ella? ¿Por qué es la única persona que me hace sentir eso a lo que llaman maripositas en el estomago todos los días? "Yo digo que es mas parecido a la sensación de elevarte mucho en una escoba, o dar un giro brusco" tal vez por que, que yo sepa, nunca he tenido mariposas en el estomago. ¿Por qué es la persona que mas me importa en el mundo?

Demasiadas veces he intentado responder mediante lógica a todas estas cuestiones, y mira que en realidad no soy alguien que se piense mucho las cosas, pero esto si que lo he pensado y he llegado a la conclusión de que no existe una respuesta ni ninguna explicación. Simplemente es así. Hermione y Ron. Juntos, así deben ir esos nombres.

Así se sucedieron las cosas, así fuimos pasando aventura tras aventura juntos, así nos fuimos conociendo día a día, así me comenzó a volver loco y así nos enamoramos. Así, sin explicación y sin mucho que buscarle. Yo no lo busque, en ningún momento me dije a mi mismo, "quiero una novia, conquistemos a Hermione" En realidad cuando acorde en lo que estaba pasando cada vez que la tenía cerca supe que la amaba tan repentinamente, que no supe como comenzó. Simplemente la amaba. ¿Hacía cuanto? No lo se, meses, días, años. ¿Qué importancia tenía eso? La amaba, eso si que lo sabía. Y se que Hermione tampoco lo busco.

Ahora, después de estar saliendo con ella por un año once meses no puedo creer la suerte que tengo de tenerla a mi lado, pero a la vez supe que así tenía que ser. Es algo complicado.

Todavía me pone nervioso entrar en su casa. Lo he hecho miles de veces, pero aun siento que me intimida su hogar. Se lo he dicho a Hermione y ella dice que es por que sé que sus padres saben que lo nuestro es para siempre. Tal vez si sea por eso. Es una de las pocas veces en que no se me ocurrió como contradecirla.

Pero en parte es por que… no se, todo aquí es tan… muggle. Desde la puerta azul pálido que tengo frente a mí, los retratos en las paredes que sin capacidad de movimiento, parece que te siguen con la mirada a donde quiera que vas, hasta sus padres que prenden fuego, lavan platos, cocinan, y hacen cientos de actividades mas sin necesidad de una varita. Por no mencionar que se la pasan haciéndome preguntas las cuales nunca tengo idea de cómo responder.

'¿Qué te parece el nuevo deportivo de la BMW?'

'¿Cuánto tiempo deja tu madre el pollo a la naranja?'

'¿Qué te pareció el pasado juego de la selección de futbol de Inglaterra?'

'¿Cómo crees que se encuentre hoy la bolsa de valores?'

¿Cómo se suponía que yo iba a responder a todas esas preguntas?

Hermione responde casi siempre por mi aclarándoles a sus padres continuamente que yo no suelo enfrentarme con tecnologías y deportes sin magia. Pero ellos parecen olvidarlo cada vez que voy a su casa. Después me piden disculpas y me dicen de buena manera y casi con gracia que suelen olvidar que yo no estoy para esas trivialidades. Ahora se a que se refieren.  
Aun así, con todo y las charlas incomodas, siempre me alegro de llegar a casa de Hermione por que abrirá la puerta, me besará, me dará un fuerte abrazo y es como si los miedos y las inseguridades nunca hubieran existido.

Alargo un brazo para dar dos timbrazos y enseguida escucho la voz de Hermione gritando que baja enseguida. Tal vez todavía no esté lista. Es mi culpa por llegar antes. Sin embargo, si esta lista, y un minuto después abre la puerta la chica que mas quiero en el mundo, esa que hace que mi corazón de volteretas y que mantiene a mi mente ocupada la mayor parte del día pensándola y la mayor parte de la noche soñándola.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

Avanzo para entrar pero Hermione cierra la puerta dejándonos fuera.

-¿Vamos a algún lado?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-No. Solo que mis padres están en el recibidor leyendo el correo y no puedo darte la bienvenida que me gustaría darte con ellos dando vueltas por allí.

Se acerca a mi poniendo sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y me besa en los labios de una manera dulce pero arrebatada que a mi me encanta, y que ciertamente no solemos hacer eso con sus padres enfrente.

"¿Existirán besos mas perfectos que los de Hermione?"

-Muy buena idea la tuya de cerrar la puerta. ¿No te gustaría dejarla así?

Se limita a sonreírme pero abre la puerta y me toma de la mano conduciéndome al interior. Y si, allí están sus padres en el recibidor leyendo el correo.

Su padre levanta la vista para observarme.

-¡Hola Ron! Que gusto verte muchacho- me dice contento. Hermione dice que le gusto como novio de su hija, espero que sea cierto.

-¿Cómo estas Ronald?- su mamá se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y ustedes?

-Bueno pues, leyendo agradecimientos de la gente a la que le arreglamos los dientes.

-Y separando las múltiples felicitaciones que le envían a Hermione de su trabajo- agrega su madre, señalándome un montón de cartas acumuladas en una repisita- ¿es normal que los magos reciban tantas cartas de felicitación?

-Mamá ya basta

-Es normal en Hermione.- aseguro dirigiéndole a mi novia una sonrisa de admiración.

Logro que se sonroje.

"Se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja"

Su mamá me lanza una sonrisita.

-¿Cómo esta tu familia? ¿Algo nuevo?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo que ayer.

Me pregunto por que me hacen siempre estas preguntas si me ven casi a diario.

-¿Qué tal el negocio? ¿Siguen aumentando las ventas?

-Pues, seguimos en la lista de los mas populares.

Veo como Hermione sonríe. Se que esta pensando lo mismo que yo acerca de las mismas preguntas que sus padres me hacen continuamente. Me da un apretón en la mano como diciéndome que ella se hace cargo.

-Vamos a estar en el cuarto de televisión. Ron nunca ha visto Titanic.

-¿De verdad? Que raro.

-¿Te quedaras a cenar? – Me pregunta la señora Granger con un tonito de 'mas te vale que te quedes' que le heredó a Hermione. De hecho se parecen muchísimo. Me siento algo cohibido ante la idea de que probablemente así sea Hermione de grande. Aunque claro esta que mas hermosa.

-Por supuesto- respondo finalmente. No rechazaría la oportunidad de poder cenar doble.

En el cuarto de televisión Hermione pone Titanic mencionando que es una linda historia de amor. Siempre terminamos peleando con las películas muggles que me hace ver. Aun si me gustan.

-¿Por que te sonrojaste? – me pregunta

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando mi mama te preguntó si te quedarías a cenar.

Recuerdo el memento. Fue cuando me imagine a Hermione mas mayor, como madre de familia.

-Por… nada

Si le dijera a Hermione todo lo que pasa por mi mente lo mas seguro es que se asombre y me diga que cuando me volví tan tremendamente cursi.

No hace mas preguntas.

Nos acomodamos en el sillón y ella se recarga en mi pecho mientras paso un brazo por sus hombros.  
Pienso que seguramente esa es una de las posiciones mas cómodas en el mundo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_un chap cortito pero asi sera mas comodo leerlos._

_Les gusta?  
Todavia no es mucho pero siganlo y se iran enterando..._

_jaja lo hago de misterio.. es algo dramatico la verdad =o_

_ahora diganme q les parece!!!_

_**reviiewssss!!**_


	2. sabiendo de antemano

**siii yo se que he tardado muchisiimo! mil perdones pero en verdad que ando muy corta de tiempo ...  
aun asi trato de encontrar un poco para escriibir.. xD este cap lo hice de pedaciito en pedaciitoo dia con  
diia... pero aki esta por fin  
ademas no ayuda que mi hermano quiera estar siempre en la computadora.. ¬¬**

**buenoo.. otro cap desde el punto de vista de Ron... no siempre sera asi**

**aki lo dejo**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_2. Sabiendo de antemano_**

Llevamos casi una hora viendo Titanic y a mi me parece una tontería. No por el romance, ni por el hecho de que sea una película muggle, si no por que siendo yo un mago me parece muy irreal.

-No se puede morir tanta gente por eso amor

-Ellos no usan _reparos_ para reparar hoyos en los barcos

-Pues deberían- le digo como si eso fuera la solución a todo.

-Son muggles- me repite Hermione como por milesima vez en lo que lleva la tarde.

-Pues algún mago debió de haberse enterado e ir a ayudar.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco.

-Claro, y los del departamento para moderar el uso de la magia enfrente de muggles importan un comino- dice sarcásticamente – Además, no nos enteramos.

No es que quiera discutir. Me parece genial todo eso de crear un barco y toda la tecnología que eso conlleva, pero si hacen algo tan interesante ¿por que no hacerlo completamente bien? ¿Qué es eso de que el barco choca con un pedacito de hielo, se hace una abertura de un metro, y se mueren miles de gentes?

"En realidad fue un pedazote de hielo"

-Y ¿Por qué culparon a Jack por el robo de ese collar?

-Por que lo metieron en su saco sin que se diera cuenta

-Deberían haberlo obligado a decir la verdad

-No tienen _veritaserum _

-Pues debería

-Son muggles Ron! – su tono ya estaba irritado y se que un par de contradicciones mas y se enfadará de verdad.

-¿Y por que se ahogan? Por que no…

-Ron!! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de preguntar tonterías? Es una historia de amor MUGGLE!! Personas sin magia. ¿Te lo enseñaron alguna vez?

"Tardo menos tiempo en enfadarse de lo que pensé"

-Vale, ya entendí

El porque nos gusta hacernos enfadar mutuamente será un misterio que quizá nunca llegue a resolver.

Trato de concentrarme en la imagen pero esa película es demasiado muggle para mí. Algo así como un universo alterno.

-No vas a poner atención a la película, ¿cierto?

Me pregunta Hermione sonriendo recostada en el sillón y con su cabeza apoyada en mi muslo. Se que la puerta tiene un encantamiento muffliato y que si sus padres entraran se levantaría enseguida. La verdad es que la comprendo, los padres suelen ser algo enfadosos en lo que respecta a las relaciones de sus hijos.

-Me parece que algo así no sucedería. No es que no me guste, solo que me parece irreal.

-Son personas muggles amor. Hagamos una cosa, imagina que somos muggles y que tu eres Jack y yo Rose.

-Que lindo nombre

-Ron, imagínatelo!

-Soy mas guapo que Jack

-No lo estas imaginando

-Es que no es sencillo, también de esa manera sería irreal- Le recalco con la intención de que quite esa película y vea todo desde mi punto de vista. Tal vez así nos podamos ir a cenar.

-¿Por qué sería irreal? Imagina que somos muggles

-Ya lo hago amor, pero para empezar tú nunca aceptarías casarte con ese idiota solo por algún otro tipo de interés que no sea amor, muggle o no.

Su expresión cambia y me dirige una mirada muy linda.

Esa mirada siempre me hace recordar la primera vez que hicimos el amor, fue algo maravilloso. La mejor experiencia que he vivido nunca. No por el hecho del sexo, si no por el hecho de que haya sido con Hermione, el amor de mi vida.

-Cierto – me responde y se queda tranquila, y yo recuerdo, con cierto pesar que sus padres están en casa

-Y tienes razón, es muy lindo.

-¿El que?

-El nombre. Rose

-Por supuesto, tengo buen gusto con los nombres. Por ejemplo, ¿te gusta el nombre de Ginny?

-Si, ¡es genial! ¿Tú lo escogiste? –Me pregunta sorprendida

-La verdad es que no. Solo le dije a mamá que sería bueno que empezara con G.

Nos besamos echando de vez en cuando miradas nerviosas a la puerta y de pronto recuerdo algo que quería decirle desde que llegue, pero me había olvidado.

-Volviendo a la plática sobre muggles, hoy conocí a una chica muggle.

-¿De verdad? Y ¿Por qué?

-Estaba caminando por Londres para llegar al caldero chorreante y me siguió, y justo antes de entrar, me pregunto si era uno de los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley- le digo mientras acaricio su cabello

Recuerdo a la chica acercándose muy segura de si misma y preguntándome con total confianza sobre mi tienda de bromas.

-¿Y que hiciste?

Mi novia se ve tan interesada como supuse.

-Pues, si conocía Sortilegios Weasley supuse que era bruja, y cuando le dije que si quería preguntar sobre algún producto, me dijo que en realidad nunca había entrado en la tienda por que era muggle, pero que había charlado con Fred y George antiguamente- noto como la cara de Hermione se entristece cuando menciono a Fred, siento que la mía también, pero se que a Fred no le hubiera gustado.

Sin embargo Hermione no hace ningún comentario sobre los gemelos.

-Es extraño que siendo muggle haya sabido de la tienda y haya charlado con los gemelos – me comenta con su cara de misterio 'todo se resuelve con un buen libro' que me encanta.

-También me pareció extraño, así que le pregunté con algo de nervio que como podía conocer el mundo mágico. No sabía como demonios dirigirme a ella, no sabía si estaba hablando de más o algo así- le conté recordando la mañana de hoy- y me respondió que sus padres eran muggles y que ella también, pero que su hermano es mago. O lo fue, hasta que lo mataron los mortífagos

La cara de Hermione cambia drásticamente, ahora es una mezcla de miedo y un poco de asco.

-¿Lo mataron los mortífagos? ¿Por qué?-

"siempre tan apasionada mi chica"

Me toma de las manos y empezamos a jugar con ellas, aunque su completo interes esta en mi platica.

-Me dijo que su hermano estaba de parte de Harry y que se enfrento varias veces a varios mortífagos- me acuerdo de cómo los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas al contarme aquello, pero también recuerdo haber visto una chispa de orgullo en ellos- no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar de ello.

Hermione parece conmovida pero todavía parece recelosa de que una chica muggle este interesada en mi tienda.

-¿y cual era el nombre del hermano?

-Lo menciono pero la verdad no me acuerdo

-Ron!

-Era un nombre muy largo y complicado – le digo como excusa- dijo que no había estudiado en Hogwarts y tenía 22 años cuando murió

-Y ¿Qué mas te dijo la chica?

-pues no mucho mas. Su nombre es Ann Gordon y creo que tiene 18 años- le comento, recordando la breve charla que tuve con Ann

-Creo?

-Tampoco recuerdo muy bien esa parte

Hermione rueda los ojos.

-Entonces ¿Qué te puedo preguntar? Si no recuerdas la conversación

-No dijo mucho. A si, dijo que tenía muchas ganas de conocer Sortilegios Weasley porque era la tienda favorita de su hermano y dijo que Fred y George eran personas de lo mas divertidas. Quede en verme mañana con ella para enseñarle la tienda.

Su expresión vuelve a cambiar, ahora ya no muestra ternura, ni compasión, ni miedo. Levanta las cejas y me mira con expresión suspicaz.

-¿Quedaste con ella?

-Si- le confirmo, confundido por su actitud.

-Podría entonces decirse que tienes una cita con una chica muggle

Ahora comprendo todo. Esta celosa.

-Amor, es un cliente. Solo quede con ella porque no puede entrar al callejón Diagon sin la ayuda de un mago y le interesa mi tienda.

Me lanza una mirada inquisitiva y a mi me hace gracia que este celosa de una chica muggle la cual acabo de conocer y con la que no hable mas de 10 minutos.

En la pantalla, Jack se congeló por el agua helada y por dejar que Rose se quedara encima de la puerta que flotaba en el mar. ¿Por qué no simplemente la hizo más grande?

"Muggles, recuerda"

-¿Es bonita?

"Y sigue con lo mismo"

-Ni siquiera me fije- le digo sinceramente. Bueno, digamos que me di algo de cuenta de que si lo era, pero no vale si yo no le di ni pizca de importancia, lo cual es cierto.

Trato de crear una imagen mental de su cara. Es complicado. Su cabello era entre rubio y castaño, y con unos ojos grises pero a la vez tibios que contagiaban alegría y felicidad, si era bastante bonita, pero no me importa. Hermione es 1 millón de veces mejor, más guapa y mas linda. Y más inteligente, lo digo sin conocer la inteligencia de Ann. Es solo una suposición que apuesto 1000 galeones a que es cierta.

"Hace 2 años jamás habrías apostado 1000 galeones"

"La verdad es que no, aunque en esto no creo estar equivocado"

-Amor de verdad que eso no me importa – le digo para convencerla de que en realidad no estoy fingiendo.

Hermione se queda absorta en sus pensamientos mirando un punto entre el televisor y el sillón, paso la mano frente a sus ojos.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

Me mira confusa

-Quiero ir contigo

Frunzo ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Amor de verdad que no me importa esa chica más que como cliente. ¿No confías en mí?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- aclara moviendo la mano como deshechando esa idea.

-¿Entonces?

- Si a ti no te interesa esa chica mas que como cliente, pues a mi si.

-¿Que quieres decir?- le pregunto, confundido por su respuesta

-Pues es sumamente extraño que un muggle se interese tanto por nuestro mundo, y aún mas que sepa tanto de el

-Pues yo no le veo nada de extraño que se interese por el, cualquier muggle lo haría si supiera que existe

Me mira enfadada

"y ahora ¿Qué demonios hice?"

Creo que quiere dar la impresión de que su interés por la chica es únicamente académico y laboral, pero yo se que no es así. Se que en verdad quiere conocerla y dar su propio punto de vista acerca de ella. A mi eso de ponerla bajo su criterio no me agrada para nada, no suele hacerlo, así que me extraña, pero si es lo que quiere…

-Pues si quieres venir conmigo a darle un tour por Sortilegios puedes hacerlo. Tal vez sea mejor así, yo no sabría que cosas explicarle y que cosas no. Quizá te lleves bien con ella.

Me mira como que evaluando mis palabras.

-Suena interesante

No se si lo dice sarcásticamente o no, siempre ha sido buena para fingir su tono de voz.

Quedamos así. Me muero por que sea mañana y ver como se lleva Hermione con Ann, talvez lleguen a ser las mejores amigas.

Es hora de cenar. Nos dirigimos a la mesa y no volvemos a hablar de la chica muggle por el resto de la tarde.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**graciiias por leer! =) empieza un poco a desarrollarse la historia!**

**gracias por los reviews q han dejadoo!**

**pasense por mi otro fic, ¿Harry te lo perdiste o no nos lo quisiste contar?**

**ReViEwS!! =) **


End file.
